


WEAK

by KatieDanversCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Character Death, Child Death, Depression, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieDanversCorp/pseuds/KatieDanversCorp
Summary: Kara and Lena are students.I suck at summaries, lol.Character death
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it.

She wants to commit suicide. Suicide girl. That's her new name, thanks to Morgan Cole. Morgan hates her, but she hates herself more. Everyone at school calls her suicide girl, except for one person; me. I'm the only girl who makes her rethink her desire to die. I'm that girl with sparkling blue eyes, bright brown hair and the most beautiful smile according to her.

The only problem is, I'm Morgans best friend, as previously mentioned, hates her. We used to be best friends, but then Morgan came along. The day Morgan insulted my friend and slapped her while I just stood there, doing nothing but laugh, was the last time me and my best friend spoke to each other.

I regret being friends with Morgan, but I cant escape from her. She's got me under her spell. I know for sure that my former best friend can still be sweet, funny, innocent girl whom she used to be best friends with every time I glance at her. I know she hates school, she hates Morgan, and she hates life.

You already know who I am talking about?  
Yes, its that girl.  
Lena Luthor.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a secret crush on Lena.

I don't want anyone to know because I am scared. I'm scared of being bullied, I'm scared of being left out. I'm scared of being a weirdo. Lena doesn't have to think about that, because she’s already an outsider.

Every single day I see how miserable she is. I see how her eyes are collecting tears, making her eye glazed over like newly cut glass. And that's all my fault. I think Lena knows that I stare at her in class. I cant help it, she so breathtaking. I sit back in class and I can never truly concentrate on what the teacher is saying as I always find myself looking at her.

I'm tired of hiding how I feel. I want to see Lena happy. I want to make her smile. The desire to just envelope her in my arms and feel her lips touch mine is like a burning pit of fire in my stomach. For someone who was once so happy, so full of life, to be this broken looking, breaks my own heart. If anyone deserved to feel like she does, it is me.

I betrayed Lena, I tossed her aside in an attempt to climb the popularity ladder, which I did successfully. But now, at the top of the ladder, I feel unhappy and miserable. I miss Lena, and I wish I had my best friend back. Everything about her I, for some reason, LOVE.

I'm falling for someone I know I shouldn't. I'm trying to fight the feelings but I just cant. I'm falling deeper in love each passing day. And I'm trying to hide it in every possible way.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw her in the hallway today, her nose bleeding heavily. I suspected that she got beaten up by Morgan and her friends. I wanted to say something to her, but I hesitated. Instead, I looked into her eyes, it was only for one second, and guess what I saw? Nothing.

Life slowly slipping out of her sad, lonely, guarded, green eyes. I desperately want to help, but my own cowardly nature holds me back.

I saw her in the bathroom today, her arms covered with bruises and wrists covered in cuts. Somehow, I just knew they weren't just cuts. Those cuts were demons she fought off every single day. Those cuts were her insecurities, her deepest fears, and her lonely nights. Those cuts were the insults she had received and the emotions she couldn't contain. They were a part of her and were what she had become.

I stared at her in class today. She didn't utter a single word to anyone, except the occasional hello to the teacher at the start of class. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she turned around and her eyes found mine. That's when I felt it. Guilt curling in my stomach and I felt my heart tear in two. When the bell rang, I finally found some confidence and bravery, and I went up to her,

“Are you alright?”, I said.  
“I'm fine”, Lena whispered quietly, looking at the ground.  
“Its okay sometimes not to be okay”, I replied.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw the bruises Morgan gave you. I just want to say I'm sorry, but those cuts?”  
“Since when do you care?”  
“Because I did it to myself once. You have to stop, because you are important in this world Lena. You are important to me.”

And with that, I walked out the room, leaving a bewildered Lena Luthor behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I know Lena is almost done.

I know Lena is slipping away more and more each day, I know Lena is depressed, I know Lena is miserable, I know Lena hates herself. What I don't know, though, is if Lena is suicidal or not. If she is, which scares the crap out of me, I wonder if she is really capable of taking her own life. Isn't there anyone who loves her?

I don't even have to think about that question, as I already know the answer. I'm the only one who loves her. Unfortunately, she thinks I hate her. If I could rewind the past, I would rewind to the time that Lena and I were on soul in two bodies, rewind to the time were Lena and I knew what was going on in each others heads just by looking at each other.

I want to fix Lena, but I don't know how. The light she had in her eyes has completely disappeared, and all you can see is darkness. It is all she has, The dark. 

Today was a good day, Lena thought. There was one reason for that. Kara Danvers, because Kara talked to her. And Kara cared about her. If she didn't, she wouldn't ask about he cuts on her wrists. That was the only thing Lena wanted. That someone noticed her. And someone did.

Today was a good day, which is why it is a good day for Lena to die. Lena want her last day to be a good day. And it was. Before she takes all the pain away, she scribbles some words down on a piece of paper.  
And then, Lena is finished. She looks at the chair, standing in the middle of the room. Lena doesn't hesitate, she just stands on the chair and lets herself slowly slip away.

Lena commits suicide.


	5. Chapter 5

There I stood in a fancy black dress. My nose sniffling like crazy and my eyes sore and puffy from crying. Today I cried over my best friend and my long lost love. My beautiful girl, Lena Luthor was dead.

I look down at the brown coffin that's standing in front of me, I feel completely and utterly destroyed. I'm an idiot, a coward, I let Lena Luthor die. I let her depart this earth. I got her killed.

I run out of church, because seeing her coffin was too painful. Knowing she isn't coming back, breaks my heart in two.

As time goes by the loneliness grows, how much I miss her, nobody knows. I think of her in silence, I often whisper her name. But all I have of her memories and a photo in a frame. I've never stopped loving her. I know I never will. Deep inside my heart, she is with me still. Heartaches in this world are many, nut mine is worse. My heart still aches as I whisper low, “I love you and miss you so”. Before I break down sobbing on the street, I feel a little paper in the pocket of my jacket. I pull it out and start reading the words. It said:

As I sit in heaven and watch you everyday, I try and let you know with signs I never went away. I hear you when you're laughing and watch as you sleep. I even pace my arms around you to calm you as you weep. I see you wish the days away, begging to have me home. So I try to send you signs so you know you're not alone. Don't feel guilty that you had life that was denied to me. Heaven is truly beautiful, just you wait and see. So live your life, laugh again, enjoy yourself, be free. Then I know with every breath you take, you'll be taking one for me.  
Your love,  
Lena Luthor xxx

My precious Lena.

I will.

For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas for a new fan fic, let me know.


End file.
